staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Lutego 2009
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Teresa Mozer - Adamska. Najpiękniejsze miasto w Polsce to Lwów; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Buli - Wyścig, odc. 41 (La Course); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 08:40 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 34; program dla dzieci 09:05 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 6 - Jak sprzedawać młotek; serial animowany 09:10 Mały rycerz El Cid - Porwanie Florindy (El rapto de Florinda) kraj prod.Hiszpania (1980) 09:35 Łowcy smoków - Spotkanie trzech księżyców, odc. 13 (Conjunction of Three Moons); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Luksemburg (2007) 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 159 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:50 Między mamami - odc. 18; magazyn 11:10 Schudnij; program poradnikowy 11:25 Pora na doktora ; magazyn 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Wójt Roku 2008 - sylwetki 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1226; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1615 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 13:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1766; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Podróżnik - Belize San Ignacio 14:25 Szpital odzyskanej nadziei - Życie przede wszystkim odc. 6; telenowela dokumentalna 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 300 % normy odc. 28; teleturniej 15:50 Co by tu jeszcze... Przeboje kabaretu - odc.6 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4215; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4216; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:50 Przed meczem Walia - Polska; reportaż 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; 17:30 Klan - odc. 1620 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1767; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1231; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 23; 19:00 Wieczorynka - Małe zoo Lucy, seria II - Opowieść o papudze Petuli, odc. 5 (The Story of Petula The Parrot, ep. 5); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Świat małej księżniczki - Nauczcie mnie gwizdać, odc. 7 (I Want to whistle); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców - Lawina (Trapped - Buried Alive) - txt.str.777 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002) 22:00 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 42 - Upadek; serial kryminalny 22:35 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 23:05 Na własne oczy - A jeśli się uśmiecham (To See if I'm Smiling) - txt.str.777 59'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2007) 00:10 No to pięknie (Tout pour plaire) 104'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2005) 02:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 Złotopolscy odc. 166 - Kolacyjka 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Milly i Molly - odc 2/26 Ciocia Maude (Milly, Molly ep. Aunt Maude); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2008) 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Polska w ekumenicznej Europie; reportaż 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 368; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:50, 10:05 10:35 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 10 - Jak zostać kosmonautą; serial animowany 10:40 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 62; serial komediowy TVP 11:10 Bulionerzy - odc. 75 - Zwyczajni ludzie; serial komediowy TVP 11:45 Co ludzie powiedzą? - odc. 34/40 (Keeping Up Appearances); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1995) 12:20 Magnum - odc. 28/162 Porwanie Dicka McWilliamsa (MAGNUM P. I. s. 2 - 28 The Taking of Dick McWilliams); serial kraj prod.USA (1981) 13:10 Potęga sztuki - Rembrandt (Simon Schama's Power Of Art - Rembrandt) - txt.str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:10 Fort Boyard - txt.str.777; reality show 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 638; serial TVP 16:00 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda piąta czyli tajemnicze zniknięcie Cześka Pajkerta - txt.str.777; serial przygodowy TVP 16:35 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 21/52 (Radio Free Roscoe ep. Zen and the Art of Bicycle Maintenance); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 17:05 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 47/65 – Dziecięce zauroczenie (Moonlighting (Fatal attraction)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1988) 18:00 Lekkoatletyka - Halowy Mityng Pedros Cup - Bydgoszcz 2009 18:30 Panorama 18:45 Lekkoatletyka - Halowy Mityng Pedros Cup - Bydgoszcz 2009 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 218 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 639; serial TVP 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 395 21:40 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:20 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Nazywał się Bagger Vance (Legend of Bagger Vance) 120'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2000) 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Kocham kino na bis - Zezowate szczęście 107'; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1959) 02:35 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 113, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Magia Niagary - odc. 7, Kanada, USA 2004 9:00 Łowcy skarbów - odc. 27, Francja, Niemcy, Kanada, USA 2000 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Inwestorzy - odc. 265, Polska 2007 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 155, USA 2002-2003 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1215, Polska 2009 12:00 Czarodziejki - odc. 54, USA 2001 13:00 Chirurdzy - odc. 36, USA 2005 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 847, Polska 2009 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 156, USA 2002-2003 15:15 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 72, USA 2002-2003 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 2, Polska 2009 17:00 Chirurdzy - odc. 43, USA 2006 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 848, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1216, Polska 2009 20:00 W akcie desperacji - thriller, USA 1998 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - odc. 11, USA 2002-2003 23:10 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - odc. 12, USA 2002-2003 0:05 Ocean dusz - odc. 2, Wielka Brytania 2004 1:50 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:50 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 3:50 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:00 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1083, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Przyjaciele - odc. 23, USA 1996-1997 11:30 Przyjaciele - odc. 24, USA 1996-1997 12:00 Brzydula - odc. 81, Polska 2009 12:35 Telesklep - magazyn 13:30 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 14:20 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:55 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 15:50 Rozmowy w toku - Co robią gwiazdy po godzinach? 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 82, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1084, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 Dowody zbrodni - odc. 14, USA 2006-2007 22:30 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 24, Polska 2008 23:25 Californication - odc. 12, USA 2007 0:05 Szkoła Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 0:25 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 1:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:45 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:45 Telesklep - magazyn 3:05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info Gdańsk 05:56 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Panorama 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Tede jo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:49 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Panorama 17:00 Na Miedzy - magazyn 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Komentarze dnia 18:55 Niebieska ziemia, zielony świat - cykl ekologiczny 19:20 Ring wolny! 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama 22:15 Biznes; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Ostatnie dni sław - seria II - Jean Seberg (Final Days of an Icon II. Jean Seberg); serial kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:54 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:40 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 04.20 Saint-Trapez (47) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 05.10 Gram.TV 05.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 06.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Saint-Tropez (48) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 08.25 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 09.25 Beverly Hills 90210 (15) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.25 Zbuntowani (29) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 11.25 Mała czarna - talk show 12.25 Lalola (63) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 13.25 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 13.55 Dziewczyny fortuny 14.55 Lalola (64) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 16.00 Beverly Hills 90210 (16) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Zbuntowani (30) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.00 Zdjęcie w godzinę - thriller, USA 2002 22.00 J & J, czyli Jola i Jarek - reality show 23.00 Przysługa - thriller, USA 1996 01.10 Mała czarna - talk show 02.05 Sztorm - dramat, USA 1996 04.20 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Nowy dzień 06:30 Telezakupy 07:00 Burza uczuć odc.: 212 08:00 Meandry miłości odc.: 57 09:00 Zorro odc.: 114 10:00 Dance, dance, dance odc.: 112 11:00 Wydarzenia tygodnia 11:30 Wszystkie słowa dozwolone 12:00 Nowy dzień 12:30 Octava dies 13:00 Telezakupy 13:30 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 14:30 Telezakupy 15:00 Burza uczuć odc.: 213 16:00 Meandry miłości odc.: 58 17:00 Zorro odc.: 115 18:00 Flintstonowie 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 20:00 Wydarzenia dnia 20:30 Niesamowity wyścig 21:30 Las Vegas odc.: 10 22:30 Prawdę mówiąc 23:00 Wszystkie słowa dozwolone 23:30 Nieśmiertelny odc.: 102 00:30 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 01:30 Nieśmiertelny odc.: 102 02:30 Telezakupy 03:00 Wydarzenia dnia 03:30 Wszystkie słowa dozwolone 04:00 Krzeszowska Pani 04:30 Żebro Adama 05:00 Miód i szarańcza 05:30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Sen Pysi; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Schudnij; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Podróżnik - Malezyjskie szlaki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Z archiwum IPN - "Burta"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Czas honoru - odc. 8* Odwet; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1226; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1605; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 56; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 57; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Czesław Niemen i Aerolit - Sopot '74; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Nasz reportaż - Druga młodość kolejki na Kasprowy Wierch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Studio Gama. Recital Czesława Niemena; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Gambia ; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Sen Pysi; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Między Odrą a Renem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Ciągle jest obecny... portret Ryszarda Kapuścińskiego; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1226; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Myszki - odc. 3 - Wyprawa do lasu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1605; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 58; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Nieznani sprawcy - Śmierć na Krakowskim Przedmieściu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Errata do biografii - Kazimierz Wierzyński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1226; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Myszki - odc. 3 - Wyprawa do lasu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1605; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 58; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Nieznani sprawcy - Śmierć na Krakowskim Przedmieściu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Notacje - Jadwiga Piłsudska - Jaraczewska. Mój dom rodzinny; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia 4fun.TV 6:00 4fun'ocka 7:00 Ranny ptaszek 8:00 Ranny ptaszek 9:00 Ranny ptaszek 10:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 10:30 Juniorki 11:00 Parowanie 11:30 Juniorki 12:00 Parowanie 12:30 Kto się w tobie kocha? 13:00 Parowanie 13:30 Juniorki 14:00 Parowanie 14:30 Kto się w tobie kocha? 15:00 Reggae Rabbits 15:30 Kartony 16:00 Czat 17:00 Hit Me 18:00 Znajdź parkę 18:30 Hit Me 19:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 19:20 Hit Me 20:00 Szarlotka i przyjaciele 20:30 Kartony 21:00 Hit Me 22:00 Hit Me 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 0:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 1:00 Gorący akademik 2:00 Parowanie holenderskie 4:00 Nocny 4fun 5:00 Tattoo na lato iTV 5:30 Morze hitów 6:40 Horoskop gwiazd 7:00 Discostacja 7:45 Morze hitów 8:00 Telesprzedaż 8:50 Discostacja Extra 9:05 Morze hitów 9:10 Discostacja Extra 9:20 Horoskop gwiazd 9:30 Instytut ezoteryczny 9:40 Ezo TV 9:45 Pozytywne wakacje 9:50 Horoskop gwiazd 9:55 Ezo TV 11:30 Pozytywne wakacje 11:35 Horoskop gwiazd 11:40 Ezo TV 13:20 Instytut ezoteryczny 14:30 Telesprzedaż 15:05 Morze hitów 15:15 Morze hitów 15:35 Nijusy 15:45 Discostacja Extra 16:00 Polowanie na gwiazdy 16:20 Nijusy 16:35 Morze hitów 16:50 Nijusy 17:00 Ultrastacja 17:45 Nijusy 18:00 Morze hitów 18:30 Nijusy 18:45 Morze hitów 19:00 Zapytaj mecenasa 19:55 Ezo TV 22:30 Morze hitów 22:45 Pasmo nocne Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ITV z 2009 roku